Midnight Girl
by Nina Spim
Summary: Numa noite, tudo pode mudar. É o acaso. Mas é destino, também.


**Parte I**

_Saw you on a subway in New York City__  
Called across the platform but no, you didn't hear me_

- Pra onde? – Quinn perguntou, abraçada à Puck.

A história deles era meio complicada; difícil falar sem se enrolar um pouco. Alguns afirmavam que eles eram namorados, mas Puck a tratava como fosse a segunda opção. Puck sempre fora um pouco, como se diz? Talvez idiota seja a palavra certa. Quinn _era_ uma menina legal. Era cristã e queria _mesmo_ namorar Puck. Por quê, eu não tinha a mínima ideia. Ele nem conseguia comer de boca fechada, pra começo de conversa...

Mas Quinn, Santana e Brittany estavam nos acompanhando. Primeiro, porque Santana era a melhor amiga de Puck. Segundo, porque Brittany e Santana eram melhores amigas. E terceiro, porque ter companhia feminina era incrível.

O show do One Night Only tinha acabado há alguns minutos, no Luna Pub. Pra quem conhecia a banda, eles foram ótimos. Para pessoas como Santana – que era do tipo que rolava os olhos para qualquer coisa –, eles eram um saco. Para pessoas como Brittany – que era mais avoada do que sacola de plástico numa noite de inverno –, eles foram incríveis. Para pessoas normais, como eu e Puck, eles tinham um ótimo repertório.

- Quero ir ao parque – Brittany disse.

- Está fechado, Britt – eu informei; será que ela sabia que quando escurecia era porque era noite e que, por causa disso, alguns estabelecimentos se fechavam? Incluindo o parque de diversões? Era difícil saber.

- Já sei, Finn – Puck me falou, como se tivesse acabado de ter A Ideia. O que nunca era uma benéfico.

- Nada de boates – eu vetei mesmo antes de ele proferir qualquer coisa. Eu sabia como o cérebro dele operava. Era mais ou menos assim: se havia mulheres, lá estava ele no meio delas – Nem de cinemas eróticos. Nem de sex shops.

Santana começou a rir. Brittany, apenas para imitá-la, derramou uma risada meio gritada na noite.

Havia gente ao nosso redor, trajando roupas rigorosas de inverno. Eu não sentia mais meus dedos das mãos, apesar de estar de luva. Os meus pés já tinha se tornado cubos de gelo. Brittany usava uma touca toda colorida, meio infantil. Santana, apesar do sobretudo, tinha se vestido como se fosse verão. Eu não sabia como estava aguentando. Minúsculos flocos de neve nos rodeavam, se alojando em meus cabelos.

- Blues? – Quinn perguntou. Sua voz carregava um pouco de esperança.

Puck a afastou quase gentilmente dele e gritou:

- ROCK 'N' ROLL, BABY. Pare com essa merda de Blues, Fabray!

Não disse?

Puck era um péssimo cara. E grosseiro.

Quinn ficou meio sem graça e deu um passo em direção à Brittany e Santana, que estavam abraçadas – e eu achava que não era para espantarem o frio.

- Tô com fome, preciso de um Burger e uma cerveja. Vamos pro Public Pub – Puck disse.

Na verdade, eu também estava com fome.

Estávamos entre a estação e o Waldorf Astoria. Faltavam ainda umas cinco quadras até o Public Pub. Eu apenas esperava não me transformar num boneco de neve até lá.

Entre conversas paralelas, chegamos à estação. O movimento ali era mais intenso, e eu imaginava que muita gente estava ali para voltar para as suas respectivas cidades que ficavam meio perto de NY.

Eu estava rindo de alguma coisa que alguém tinha dito (algo que eu já tinha perdido a capacidade de raciocinar, ou algo assim; talvez tivesse deixado meu cérebro cair numa daquelas esquinas) quando alguém esbarrou em mim. Íamos atravessar a rua quando isso aconteceu. Eu quase fui atropelado, porque o sinal estava aberto. Quando estava quase berrando alguma coisa, percebi que não era um mendigo tentando roubar meu casaco, nem um engraçadinho imbecil.

Era uma garota.

Tudo o que consegui registrar na hora foi seu sobretudo preto. Seu cabelo era escuro também. E ela fungava.

- Desculpe! – ela gritou.

E saiu quase que correndo em direção à rua.

Pisquei, meio desorientado. Ela era mais baixa que a maioria, mas o encontrão tinha sido forte.

Notei alguma coisa no chão, brilhando.

Abaixei-me para apanhar, quando ouvi Puck gritar:

- CARA, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Ele e a turma já estavam no meio da faixa de segurança, atravessando a rua.

Era uma espécie de caixinha, daquelas que a gente coloca cartões de visita dentro. Abri-a e notei cartões cor de rosa.

Eca.

Apertei os olhos e li:

_Rachel Berry – cantora nas horas vagas. Contato: XXX _

- FRANKSTEEN! – escutei o berro de Santana do outro lado da rua.

Olhei para os pedestres que ia de lá pra cá.

Antes que o sinal pudesse fechar de novo, saí correndo.

- Vocês viram uma garota? – eu perguntei quando me juntei aos meus amigos, soltando fumacinha pela boca, meio esbaforido.

- Meu chapa, são tantas garotas... – Puck retucou com sarcasmo.

- Não, não – eu balancei a cabeça – Uma garota baixinha, cabelos escuros, sobretudo preto – descrevi rapidamente tudo o que tinha notado naquela garota. Rachel Berry. Cantora nas horas vagas.

Insano.

Mas interessante.

- Cara, você bebeu? – Puck me perguntou.

- Eu a vi. Ela deixou cair isso – mostrei a ele a caixinha de cartões cor de rosa.

- Larga isso, Finn. Vamos encher a cara – Santana me deu um safanão no braço. Eu me afastei dela. Ela era tão carinhosa quanto um potro recém-nascido.

- Esqueça essa porcaria, cara – Puck falou, começando a se movimentar em direção a 41 St.

Eu os segui. Não esqueci, entretanto. Por isso, guardei a caixinha no bolso do casaco.

* * *

**Parte II**

_Before that night everything was black and white_

- Acho que a cada mentira contada, um gole de cerveja – Santana sugeriu. Ela era sempre maldosa.

Não que eu tivesse algo a esconder.

Todo mundo assentiu, entrando na brincadeira.

Ali dentro do Public estava mais quente, e uma música remixada, que mal dava para cantar junto, inundava nossos ouvidos. Era meio que péssimo. Eu sabia que eles tinham DJs todas as noites, mas confesso que não confiava muito nas escolhas deles. Eram sempre coisas horríveis. E eu já estava impaciente demais.

Onde estava a garota dos cartões?

É claro: eu poderia ligar para ela.

Mas dizer o quê? _Oi, estou com um negócio seu, se quiser de volta venha buscar? _

Idiota.

Sem contar que eu poderia espantá-la.

Nunca saberia por que ela estava fungando daquele jeito. Quer dizer, dava pra ver que não era por causa do frio. Estava frio – mas a ponto de fungadas exageradas? Não, não mesmo.

Mas, também, por que eu me importava?

Eu nunca a tinha visto da vida!

E, pelo jeito, ficaria sem vê-la pelo resto da vida...

- Finn? – alguém perguntou. Voltei à realidade. Era Quinn.

- O quê?

- Você pergunta.

- Ah – fiz, confuso. Ah, certo. O jogo – Para quem?

- Para quem você quiser, cara. Você estava prestando atenção das regras do jogo? – Puck quis saber, parecendo estar tirando com a minha cara.

Puxa vida, era muito difícil ser amigo daquele cara. Não me leve a mal, às vezes ele era meio legal. Ele sempre sabia aonde ir aos fins de semana, e onde achar garotas gostosas. Mas, de forma geral, ele era um babaca. Eu só era amigo dele, porque jogávamos futebol juntos desde a liga-infantil. Crescêramos juntos, porque não tínhamos opções.

Se pudesse escolher, certamente eu não teria me tornado amigo dele.

Mas é a vida. Às vezes a gente não escolhe os amigos. E não pode fazer nada para mudá-los.

- Não – fiz questão de responder. Quer dizer, tínhamos quase 20 anos. Sério que iríamos bancar como se fôssemos pré-adolescentes? Mas dei de ombros e o encarei. Se ele queria brincar, que ele fosse a brincadeira! – Então, por que você trata a Quinn como um lixo? – era uma pergunta que eu tinha vontade de fazer o tempo todo. E era hora da verdade, certo?

- Boa! Próxima pergunta! – ele retrucou meio sorrindo, meio mal-humorado.

- Não, é sério. Responda – eu insisti.

Vi que Quinn, do outro lado da mesa, olhava para Puck como se esperasse totalmente a verdade. Ela parecia totalmente interessada.

- Para o inferno com essa pergunta, pô! – ele gritou, dando um soco no tampo da mesa.

- Para o inferno? – Quinn perguntou – Você é um sacana, sabia disso? Eu sei que você dorme com outras garotas. Por que eu não posso ser a única pra você?

- Quinn, a vida não é feita de amor eterno! – Puck respondeu a ela, como se estivesse prestes a explodir – Não quero ficar preso a alguém, se posso aproveitar a vida! Você é gostosa e tal, mas você é cristã! O que a gente já fez? Você quer _rezar_ sempre que a gente chega perto da melhor parte! Quer saber o quanto isso é entediante? É _muito_ entediante!

Quinn ficou lá no canto da mesa, piscando para ele. Atônita. Machucada. Arrependida.

- Pô, cara! Não precisava de _tanta_ sinceridade! – eu exclamei, enfurecido.

- É esse o propósito do jogo, não é? – ele inquiriu com escárnio.

Comprimi os lábios, ainda puto da vida. Puck era, verdadeiramente, um imbecil.

- Deem licença – a vozinha quebrada de Quinn ondulou pelo espaço como um pássaro ferido. Ela se esgueirou pelo banco e ficou de pé. Olhou para Puck e depois seguiu em frente, com a bolsa de mão.

- Quinn, não vá embora! – eu pedi.

- Vou ao banheiro, seu idiota – ela revidou, sem se incomodar em olhar para trás.

Ah... Corações partidos... Ótima forma de se terminar a noite, Puckeman!

- Precisava disso? – questionei a ele.

- Tanto faz – ele falou, dando de ombros. Caramba, nem para fingir um arrependimento ele servia! – Ela tem que aprender a parar de ficar no meu pé. Isso é um saco, sabe?

Balancei a cabeça. Olhei para Quinn entrando no banheiro feminino. Uma garota morena saiu de lá trajando um vestido preto cheio de brilhos. Como ela não estava com frio? É claro que ali estava mais quente que a rua, mas o frio ainda continuava por, pelo menos, 30 por cento. Será que ela sabia que estávamos em Dezembro?

- Ok, Finnlicius, foca em mim! – Santana brincou, jogando uma batata frita em mim. Olhei para ela. Percebi que havia uma estática no ar. O DJ tinha parado de tocar. Meus ouvidos agradeciam, sinceramente. – Já que o Puck é tão sem coração, quem é a dona do _seu_ coração?

Desanimei na hora.

Eu odiava responder perguntas assim. Principalmente quando não havia garota alguma na minha vida. Claro que ela estava querendo que eu respondesse que era ela a dona do meu coração. Mas... Bem, digamos que só porque você perde a virgindade com uma garota gostosa não quer dizer que você vá ficar apaixonado por ela para sempre. Não que, algum dia, eu tivesse me apaixonado por ela. E não que esperasse encontrar o meu amor eterno aos quinze anos.

- Oi – ouvi alguém dizer.

Maneei a cabeça em direção à voz.

E percebi que a vida dá voltas.

Eu poderia não ter encontrado o meu amor eterno aos quinze anos, e ele não tinha sido Santana, mas aquela garota que estava sentada no banquinho, com aquele vestido preto brilhoso, em cima do palco, poderia ser.

Era a mesma garota do encontrão. Das fungadas. E dos cartões cor de rosa.

* * *

**Parte III**

_You're friends all wondering what I'm doing round here__  
I know they're probably wishing that I just disappear_

Se me contasse uma história sobre um garoto meio perdido na vida, que estava fazendo faculdade de Economia apenas porque não tinha outros talentos e que, no final de uma noite qualquer, uma garota chorona esbarrou nele e ele ficou meio mexido e que, uma hora depois, ela apareceu no pub onde esse garoto estava, eu não acreditaria. Eu, com toda certeza, diria que é mentira. Que é invenção. Porque coisas assim não existem. Coincidências não existem. Pelo menos nunca acreditei nessas coisas.

Então por que acreditar agora?

- Cara, você vai vomitar? – ouvi Puck me perguntar.

É, eu me sentia meio enjoado. Mas acho que não tinha a ver com qualquer razão estomacal.

- Hã? – falei, sem mover os olhos da garota.

Era ela. Era Rachel Berry, cantora nas horas vagas.

Simplesmente era.

Eu poderia reconhecer aqueles cabelos até mesmo de Marte. Juro.

Mas agora ela estava diferente. Não chorava mais e havia uma maquiagem em seu rosto. Ela estava bastante... Bonita.

- Finn, você não me respondeu! – Santana reclamou.

- Hã?

- Você tá bem, cara? – Puck quis conferir, sarcástico.

- A garota dos cartões – eu balbuciei. Fiz menção de me levantar.

- Ei, que negócio é esse? – Puck perguntou, e daí olhou para onde eu olhava, o palco. Sua expressão se modificou. Ele pareceu compreender – Ah, uau! Você está afim da cantora!

- Hã? – eu fiz de novo. Aquilo estava me deixando nervoso – E-eu... Eu tenho que...

- Falar com a garota? Nem pensar! Você nem está raciocinando direito. Quantos dedos tem aqui? Viu, você nem sabe de que está falando! – surpreendentemente, quem disse foi Santana – Espere que ela acabe o show, pelo menos. E se você não gostar do gosto musical dela? Vai se arrepender de convidar uma garota para sair, se ela gostar de coisas estranhas!

- Não... Importa – retruquei.

Caramba, ela era linda. Rachel, eu digo.

Uau, aquela coisa de amor eterno... Eu podia sentir aquilo na boca do meu estômago agora. Parecia que borboletas malucas estavam lá dentro fazendo uma bagunça danada. Obrigado, Santana, por ter me dado um pouco de experiência. De verdade, muito obrigado. E ainda bem que você não é o meu amor eterno!

Porque eu estava olhando para o meu amor eterno bem ali, naquele bar. Eu estava mareado e uma excitação muito diferente das quais já tinha experimentado um dia me fez ficar imediatamente elétrico. Caramba, esse negócio de amor eterno é mesmo _poderoso_...

- Meu nome é Rachel Berry e vou cantar alguns clássicos. Se souberem me acompanhem – ela disse. Que voz, meu Deus! Tão doce! Eu queria ouvir aquela voz no meu ouvido, só pra mim.

E aí, um violão começou a tocar. Ela tocava violão! Quantas garotas que eu conhecia tocavam violão?

Reconheci a melodia na hora.

Meu Deus. Não. Não podia ser! Justamente na primeira música ela tinha que me ganhar mais ainda?

Sua voz melodiosa, num acústico lindo, cantou Boys Don't Cry. Eu quase quis chorar de alegria, de verdade. Porque, caramba, por que eu não poderia odiá-la um pouco? Nem mesmo quando ela quase me levou à sarjeta tive raiva dela... Por que teria agora? E ela cantava tão perfeitamente!

Ah, quem dera tê-la para mim! Tê-la cantando no meu ouvido todas as madrugadas e manhãs, também!

Em seguida, Friday I'm Love começou.

E Pictures of You e Lullaby. E Close To Me. E Just Like Heaven.

Não. Dava. Pra. Acreditar!

Ela tinha ganhado totalmente o meu coração! Assim, cantando!

Insano. Somente _insano_!

- Você não _ama_ o The Cure? E isso não é _estranho_? – Brittany perguntou, soando chocada.

- Você não pediu para que ela tocasse essas velharias, pediu? – Santana quis conferir.

Fiz que não.

- Nunca a tinha visto na vida – falei.

- Você não pode se apaixonar por alguém que não conhece! – Santana guinchou.

- Tarde demais, tarde demais – eu disse.

- Caramba. Você achou a dona do seu coração, Finn! – Puck começou a rir – Quão imbecil é isso? Meu Deus, nunca achei que você fosse tão piegas!

Não respondi. Não havia o que responder.

Meu Deus, será que eu _era_ piegas?

* * *

**Parte IV**

_I'ma say we're a boy and a girl_

Quinn voltou.

Parecia ter chorado. Não podia culpá-la, entretanto.

- Vou embora – ela disse.

- Ah, Fabray, para com essa porcaria! – Santana exclamou. Olhou para Puck com certa repugnância, mas completou – Tá certo que esse daí é um imbecil, mas e a _nossa_ presença? – ela se grudou de repente em Brittany, mostrando que a presença delas era valiosa – Além do mais, nunca se sabe! E se seu próximo amor estiver dentro desse bar, olhando para você secretamente, desejando te oferecer um drink?

Santana não era dessas coisas. De ficar falando sobre o amor, quer dizer. Tudo para ela eram conquistas passageiras.

Mas nem mesmo aquela súbita mudança de personalidade de Santana amoleceu Quinn:

- É mesmo? Cadê esse cara então?

- Ele está escondido! É por isso que esse tipo de coisa leva o nome de admirador secreto, certo? – Santana encolheu os ombros, tentando dizer algo válido.

- Quer saber? As pessoas deveriam parar de se esconder desse jeito! Lidar com a verdade é horrível, mas é melhor do que um romance secreto. Não quero nenhum admirador secreto. Se ele tá afim de mim, que fale!

- Não estou afim de você – Puck tratou de ser ainda mais imbecil que o normal.

- Não estou falando com você! – Quinn exclamou, irritada.

- Shhhh – eu mandei – Não estou ouvindo a garota cantar! – aleguei, olhando irritado para meus amigos. Custava eles calarem a boca?

Quinn se virou para o palco e se deparou com Rachel Berry cantando.

- Vou embora – Quinn repetiu.

- Vá embora, então! – Puck disse. Se eu não estivesse tão concentrado e embevecido pelas palavras de Rachel, eu o teria mandado para o inferno. Quer dizer, por que ele não podia ser um pouco mais legal?

Fiquei pensando sobre o que Quinn disse, enquanto ela se afastava em direção à porta. Sobre ter coragem de parar de se esconder.

Não que eu estivesse me escondendo.

Mas era justo que eu fosse até a garota. Se ela era o meu amor eterno, a dona do meu coração, por que não? Eu não queria perder a oportunidade. A vida te lança a sorte uma vez só, e estava na cara que era a minha chance.

Enquanto Hit The Road Jack quase soava como uma balada pelas cordas vocais de Rachel Berry, pensei: _no que isso pode dar?_

Eu nunca fora do tipo romântico incurável. Na verdade, existia tão pouco romantismo na minha vida quanto na vida de Puck. Só que eu era um cara legal. Pelo menos eu não mandava as meninas embora. E não comia de boca aberta na frente delas. E não as chamava pelo sobrenome, como se elas fossem apenas um prêmio. E, com certeza, ficava durante a noite – a única exceção tinha sido com Santana, porque tínhamos ido a um hotel barato e decrépito que não oferecia nem mesmo serviço de quarto.

Concluí: era a minha chance, independentemente das consequências daquela noite. Não era fácil ignorar o meu coração na boca. E a admiração que eu sentia, que parecia desembestada. Puxa vida, desde quando eu admirava alguém que eu tinha acabado de conhecer?

_Ridículo_, pensei comigo mesmo. _Mas possível. _

- Você é um idiota! – ouvi Santana dizer. Olhei para ela, e notei que ela olhava com mau-humor para Puck. Novidade. Ele se limitou mostrar o dedo do meio para ela enquanto dava de ombros.

- Você perdeu a sua chance, cara – eu disse, de olho ainda em Rachel.

- Que chance? – ele riu – De ficar com uma puritana que só vai liberar o sexo depois do casamento? Ainda bem que perdi, então.

Balancei a cabeça.

- De ter alguém legal ao seu lado – expliquei sem paciência – Você sabe, a Quinn _é_ legal.

- Não é _nada_ legal ter de tomar banhos frios toda hora – Puck revidou, parecendo se achar o dono da razão. Só que ele não era. – Quer dizer, pô, é inverno! Tudo o que eu queria era ficar debaixo das cobertas com uma garota praticando atividades sexuais todas as noites!

- Eu aceitaria, se você não fosse tão grosso – Santana falou.

- Já cansei de você, também – ele respondeu. Isso fez Santana estreitar os olhos, perigosa.

- _Quem_ você quer, então?

- Aceito a garota do The Cure – ele sorriu.

Fui tomado por um ódio infinito.

- O quê?! Não! Ela é minha! – eu gritei.

- É só por uma noite. Depois você pode curar o coração quebrado dela, não me importo – ele deu de ombros e bebericou a cerveja.

- Eu a vi primeiro!

- Quer apostar? – ele furou a distância que havia entre nós estendendo o braço na minha direção, me oferecendo a mão.

- Ela não é uma aposta! Ela é uma _garota_! – retruquei, furioso.

- Então eu aposto que você não vai conseguir ficar com ela.

- Meu Deus, Puckerman! – Santana gritou – O amor não é uma recompensa! Ele é de graça, e é totalmente baixo da sua parte apostar algo assim!

- Preciso me divertir um pouco, querida – ele respondeu.

- Não existe um filme sobre isso? – Brittany perguntou de repente.

- Existe, porque é assim que as coisas são. Apostas são apostas. – Puck falou.

- Chego nela primeiro, porque eu sou o Puckssauro. Elas não resistem ao charme. Espere só.

Ah, eu iria esperar... E vê-lo quebrar a cara, claro.

* * *

**Parte V**

_And I wanna tell you right now__  
You're the kinda girl Ray was singing about_

Rachel Berry terminou o show dez minutos depois, encerrando com Hey Girl, do Ray Charles.

- Obrigada – ela disse. Houve aplausos; poucos. Eu aplaudi como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. Ela me notou ali pela primeira vez.

Foi se sentar numa mesa individual um pouco afastada, porque o bar estava lotado. Uma música eletrônica começou a tocar, logo em seguida. O DJ voltara ao seu posto, notei. Mas tudo o que eu queria ouvir era a voz melódica daquela garota incrível.

- Já venho – eu informei aos meus amigos. Santana me olhou com repreensão, mas com orgulho. Ela acreditava que, por um lado, eu iria fazer a coisa certa. Ah, e se eu ia.

Fui até o balcão, onde as bebidas alcóolicas eram servidas.

- Vou querer uma água com gás.

O bartender não entendeu a minha escolha, mas me ofereceu um copo de uísque e o preencheu com água com gás.

Era a hora.

Diminuí a distância entre mim e a garota nadando em direção a ela. Eu não estava com medo algum. E era a primeira vez que tinha coragem de fazer aquilo: chegar numa garota oferecendo-lhe água com gás e uma conversa. Conversas sempre aconteciam, é claro, mas depois de muitos beijos trocados. E daquela vez eu não pretendia utilizar da mesma artimanha. Aquela era uma nova situação e requeria uma nova tática.

Inspirei fundo antes de dar o último passo para perto de Rachel.

Pensei: _não vai dar errado, porque eu sou bom nisso._

- Oi – eu falei, assim que fiquei frente a frente com ela. Tentava apresentar o meu melhor sorriso. Um que dissesse que eu não era alguém como Puck. Ela levantou o olhar de celular que analisava e deu de cara comigo – Posso me juntar a você? Trouxe algo que vai agradá-la – e daí, estendi o copo de água com gás.

Ela piscou para mim, indecisa e confusa.

- Olá. Não precisava. – ela respondeu, assim que eu pousei o copo no tampo da mesa – Você não é o cara que quase perdeu as mãos no último aplauso? – ela me ofereceu um sorriso, avançando uma das mãos em direção ao copo. Rachel sorveu um gole de água e me olhou de novo.

- Você é boa. Quer dizer, The Cure _e_ Ray Charles? Incrível – eu tentei, o máximo possível, tentar parecer o menos nervoso possível. E esperava que ela não entendesse que eu a estava bajulando de uma forma massacrante.

- Você achou? – ela soltou uma risadinha, mas mesmo sob as luzes fracas do ambiente pude analisar seus olhos cor de âmbar brilharem de orgulho.

- Não tenho palavras. Parece que você entrou na minha mente e retirou de lá a trilha sonora da minha vida.

- Ray Charles faz parte da trilha sonora da sua vida? – ela não parecia cética, mas surpresa.

- Com certeza. Hit The Road Jack deve ter sido a primeira canção que ouvi na minha vida – respondi, sendo sincero.

Hit The Road Jack era a canção favorita do meu pai. Cresci com aquela letra na cabeça.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso incrível. Puxei uma cadeira para perto e me juntei a ela. Rachel olhou para baixo por dois minutos, e tive a impressão de que aquilo não acontecia com frequência; quer dizer, um cara qualquer admirar seu talento e se juntar a ela numa mesa.

- Você parece tímida, Rachel Berry – eu falei, com um sorriso. Não estava tentando intimidá-la. Ela se ocupou em dar outro gole da bebida.

- Desculpe, é que... Não acho que estou uma boa companhia hoje.

- Bobagem. Seu sorriso é lindo, e eu gosto disso.

Ela sorriu de novo, quase sem querer.

- Então, como você soube sobre a água? – ela quis saber.

- Bem, não entendo muito de música, mas você não deve ser do tipo que bebe álcool para preservar a voz. Acertei?

- Você é muito bom em ler mentes – ela me disse, soltando outra risadinha; os olhos zanzando entre mim e a mesa.

De repente, uma sombra pairou sobre nós. Olhei para aquela sombra com ódio.

Ele não tinha o direito.

- E aí, querida? Por que não vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – Puck perguntou, sendo muito direto.

Olhei para Rachel. Ela parecia estupefata. E então lancei um olhar ferino a Puck. Não daria certo. Não daria nada certo. Rachel Berry era tímida. Garotas tímidas não se dão bem com Puckerman, fim da história.

- Desculpe-me, mas... – Rachel estancou a fala e olhou para mim.

- Ela tem companhia, não está vendo? – praticamente esbravejei para cima de Puck, puto da vida.

Por que ele tinha de estragar tudo?

- A sua manhã vai amanhecer muito mais divertida se acordar ao meu lado – Puck respondeu com um tipo de ronronado ridículo na voz.

Rachel pareceu perplexa.

- Desculpe, mas preciso voltar para casa – Rachel disse, confusa, desnorteada e tímida.

- Ótimo, querida! – Puck falou, com um sorriso sacana – Levo você para a minha casa e começamos a nossa madrugada com muito amor!

- Não – ela rebateu, soando mais confiante – Eu não quero nada com você. E-eu... Eu estava tendo um ótimo fim de noite até você aparecer.

Isso serviu para plantar uma expressão chocada em Puck, e daí ele mirou a cena. Eu e Rachel, juntos. Balançou a cabeça e disse para mim:

- Eu tentei. Cara, aproveite.

E daí, foi para o balcão de bebidas.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio incômodo.

- O quê... O que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

- Eu já a vi antes. Na estação. Você esbarrou em mim – eu disse. Remexi o bolso do meu casaco e retirei o objeto de lá de dentro – Aqui, você deixou cair isso – eu ofereci a caixinha a ela.

Perpassou em seu rosto surpresa e entendimento.

- Oh! Obrigada! – ela me respondeu, agradecida. Nossos dedos se tocaram momentaneamente, e eu senti um baque no estômago. – Eu procurei em todos os lugares...

- Aquele lá – indiquei Puck com a cabeça – é um amigo. Alguma coisa aconteceu depois que você quase me jogou no chão lá fora. E quando a vi aqui, achei... – desviei os olhos dela. Caramba, seria muito bizarro dizer aquilo – Achei que era destino. Entende o que quero dizer?

Voltei a mirá-la, para averiguar sua expressão. Ela apresentava confusão no rosto bonito. De tão de perto, podia conferir seu nariz grande e sua pele azeitonada. Rachel Berry era linda. E aquele cabelo escuro parecia emoldurar muito bem seu rosto. Controlei-me para não estender a mão e tocá-lo.

- Não. Desculpe, eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome... – Rachel tentou se desvencilhar da situação.

- Finn. Meu nome é Finn Hudson – eu falei. Não ousei furar a distância entre nós com um aperto desnecessário de mão.

- Finn. Oi, Finn – ela me disse, com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível – Então... Você achou que estava escrito nas estrelas o nosso segundo encontro? Eu quero dizer, não que isso seja um encontro. Acabamos de nos conhecer, e você não parece nem um pouco... – ela se apressou a dizer, meio desajeitada.

- Legal? – sugeri, sorrindo.

- Você é um cara legal, Finn Hudson. Por exemplo, você ainda não disse que a nossa noite vai acabar na cama.

- Por quê? O que aconteceria se eu lhe dissesse isso? Eu deixaria de ser um cara legal?

Ela apertou os lábios, sorriu e deixou o olhar cair para o tampo da mesa.

- Acho que você nunca vai conseguir deixar de ser um cara legal – ela comentou.

- Mesmo? Então... Você acredita no que eu disse?

- Parei de acreditar em sorte, ou em destino. Acredito no acaso.

- Com certeza esse é um grande acaso – falei. Ela agarrou um pouco de cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha. Caramba, ela estava flertando comigo? Garotas mexem no cabelo quando estão flertando, não é mesmo? Eu não estava louco, certo? – Por que deixou de acreditar no destino? – perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- A vida é engraçada, sabe? – ela perguntou com um que de indiferença – A gente escolhe um caminho, e sempre nos ferramos. Acho que, depois de tantos caminhos errados, a gente para de acreditar.

- Isso tem a ver com as suas fungadas?

- O quê? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Você estava fungando quando esbarrou em mim. Não era por causa do frio, acertei? – especulei, sério.

Ela sorriu somente com os lábios; parecia sem graça.

- Você notou? – ela perguntou.

- Notei, é claro que notei.

Um silêncio se fez presente. Ela largou o cabelo e abaixou os olhos. E daí, suspirou.

- É besteira, não vale a pena eu falar – ela respondeu – Não quero... Mexer com o passado.

- Garotos? – insinuei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela pareceu indecisa entre confirmar e se manter quieta. Mas balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, sem me olhar.

- _Um _garoto – ela corrigiu – Não importa mais. Meu destino não era ele.

- Talvez por que você não tenha acreditado o bastante.

- Ah, eu acreditei – ela disse, numa risada baixa e fraca – Acreditei tanto que foi muito difícil aceitar que ele estava transando com a minha colega de quarto.

- Jura? Uau.

Ela assentiu.

- Terminamos antes de eu vir para cá – Rachel me informou, como se eu precisasse saber daquilo. Só que eu não precisava, porque eu já tinha lido aquela resposta na face dela.

- Você, ainda assim, não deveria parar de acreditar – respondi.

Ela sorriu, parecendo agradecida.

- Acho que vou recomeçar, a partir de agora – Rachel falou.

* * *

**Parte VI**

_You took my heart but never left my brain_

Não dá pra viver só de amor, mas se eu fosse viver daquela voz apaixonante talvez eu fosse conseguir. Nada conseguiria suprir aquilo.

Ela era incrível. Mesmo com poucas e tímidas palavras. Mesmo se negando a acreditar no destino.

Tudo bem.

Eu acreditaria por nós dois.

Passava da uma da manhã, e eu já tinha pedido uma Coca-Cola. Rachel não parecia entediada – ou era muito bem dissimulada (o que eu acreditava que não era o caso).

Ela tinha acabado de me contar que estudava na Juilliard, e que estava no terceiro semestre. Trabalhava como monitora em um dos teatros da Broadway, e aguardava uma chamada para um papel. Ela sonhava com os palcos tanto quanto eu sonhava em fugir da Economia.

- Você faz um bom trabalho. Não é todo mundo, muito menos uma garota, que consegue cantar Ray Charles.

- Isso não pareceu legal.

- Não, nada contra garotas. Eu quero dizer, eu apoio a independência feminina, e essas coisas. É que eu acredito no seu talento. Você é tão talentosa que poderia ser a garota do Ray, sabe?

- Entendi. Você é sutil. Gostaria de ser a garota do Ray – ela terminou rindo.

Queria que ela dissesse que gostaria de ser a _minha_ garota. Daí, eu poderia ganhar a noite.

- Você é incrível, Rachel. Não sei se fazem isso com frequência, mas você deveria ser elogiada mais vezes – eu falei.

Ela riu e abaixou os olhos pela décima terceira vez.

Caramba, ela _adorava_ fazer aquilo. E aquilo era simplesmente apaixonante.

- Ouço poucas vezes um elogio sincero – ela me confidenciou – E você faz isso muito bem. Obrigada.

- Não há por que agradecer. O que mais você canta?

- Geralmente, não tenho um repertório meu. Essa foi uma das primeiras vezes que cantei algo sobre mim.

- Então... Você aceita sugestões?

- É. Gosto de me desafiar.

- Se eu sugerir uma música... Você a canta para mim?

Rachel ficou surpresa.

- Agora?

- Agora. Já ouviu Faithfully?

- Não. Acho que não conheço.

- Jura? – fiquei meio espantado.

- Fala sobre o quê a letra?

- Sobre... – eu queria dizer: sobre eu e você, sobre nós dois juntos, para sempre. Mas acabei optando por omitir essa parte – Fidelidade. Seu ex-namorado deveria ouvi-la – eu brinquei.

- Ah, ele não seria capaz de entender o significado nem se essa fosse a canção preferida dele – ela disse, com uma risada mais solta.

- Você... Quer ouvi-la?

- Claro.

- Promete que não vai ter medo?

- Por que eu teria medo? – Rachel ficou surpresa e confusa.

- Porque... Eu quero convidá-la para ouvir em um lugar melhor.

Isso a atingiu como o Titanic batendo no iceberg que o afundou. Pude ver o quanto aquilo parecia irreal para ela.

- Sua casa? – ela perguntou – Você esconde os corpos dos seus crimes lá?

Eu ri. Ela tinha humor.

_Só quero esconder um corpo lá, e é o seu_, pensei.

- Escondo músicas boas lá. Antigas, em sua maioria.

Ela olhou para os lados, como se estivesse com medo que o que quer que fosse falar pudesse ser ouvido por mais pessoas.

- Não precisa passar a noite lá. Se quiser ir embora, eu a levo até a estação. Eu prometo – eu afirmei. Eu estava sendo sincero. Não queria que ela ficasse obrigada lá. Queria que ela _quisesse_ ficar.

- Acho que não vou querer ir embora – Rachel disse.

Espera. O quê?

Eu sorri maravilhado. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, cúmplice.

* * *

**Parte VII**

_I know it sounds crazy, don't know how in this world__  
But I found my midnight girl_

Joguei a chave do apartamento no balcão próximo à porta.

- Seja bem-vinda – eu falei, fazendo uma inspeção rápida. Nenhuma roupa perdida, nenhum cheiro esquisito, tudo mais ou menos organizado. Perfeito. – Quer tomar um chá?

Rachel afirmou com a cabeça e retirou o sobretudo preto. Apanhei-o e o larguei em cima do braço do sofá.

Fui até a pequena cozinha e apanhei duas xícaras de dentro de um armário. Rachel, segundos depois, estava ali na porta, me olhando encher as xícaras com água filtrada e depositá-las no micro-ondas.

- Só tenho de romã, tudo bem? – conferi. Rachel assentiu.

- A romã é a fruta da Afrodite, sabia? – ela perguntou.

Não sabia se tinha dito aquilo de propósito, mas sorri a ela.

- Verdade? É a fruta do amor?

Rachel colocou um bocado de cabelo para detrás das orelhas, com os olhos pregados no chão.

- Desculpe, eu não pretendia... – ela começou a consertar.

- Achei que não mesmo – eu disse – Entendo que falou apenas por cunho científico.

- Eu não...

- Pretendia acreditar no nosso destino? – eu inquiri, com um sorriso.

- É nisso que você acredita?

- Soou como destino quando a vi cantar The Cure. Mas não cantou a minha preferida.

- Faithfully? – ela quis saber.

- Você quer aprender a cantar?

- Se você quiser me ensinar...

- Rachel, eu acho que...

- Vou esperar o chá lá na sala, tudo bem?

Isso me pegou de surpresa.

- N-não, não se vá – pedi.

Ela somente sorriu para mim, e se foi.

Droga. O que eu estava _fazendo_?

O micro-ondas apitou minutos depois. Coloquei os saquinhos nas xícaras e fui para a sala. Rachel estava sentada no sofá, eu lado de seu sobretudo.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, ao receber a xícara. Ela assoprou o líquido avermelhado e bebericou um gole.

Acomodei-me ao seu lado, e, quietos, sorvemos os conteúdos das nossas xícaras.

* * *

**Parte VIII**

_You can tell them I ain't leaving anytime soon_

Rachel lambeu os lábios, após terminar seu chá. Depositou a xícara ao seu lado e ficou olhando os objetos a sua frente. Minha TV, em especial. Dava para ver nossos reflexos ali.

- Cadê a música? – ela perguntou.

- Vou colocar – eu disse. Busquei meu iPhone e procurei a canção. Apertei o play e logo as primeiras notas musicais da música da minha vida quebrou o silêncio.

Desisti de meu chá, porque estava começando a ficar enjoado. Ela estava tão próxima de mim, poderia totalmente me inclinar sobre ela e...

- Parece linda – Rachel interrompeu meus pensamentos. Ela suspirou. – Entendo por que gosta dela.

- Gosto de você, também.

- Desculpe, o quê? – ela fez, movendo os olhos pelo meu rosto.

- Acredito em destino. E tô sentindo que você é o meu destino, Rachel. Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas será mesmo que você não está sentindo isso? – perguntei, mal podendo esconder a minha impaciência – Você não me repeliu no Public e aceitou vir para cá.

- Isso não quer dizer...

- Não quero ganhar você por uma noite. Eu quero você como nunca quis ninguém – confessei, sentindo o coração pesar. – Quero que isso dure. Quero afastar as suas lágrimas de decepção por conta desse cara imbecil que trocou você por outra e quero que você me conheça _de verdade_. Que compartilhe sua vida comigo. Você não vê? É uma coisa meio... Para sempre.

Ela ficou quieta.

- Eu levo você até a estação. Desculpe se estraguei tudo – eu disse, lamentando. Eu me levantei do sofá, colocando a minha xícara e a dela o móvel a nossa frente.

Ela se levantou também.

- Não quero ir embora – Rachel afirmou num tom categórico – Acho que estou com medo. Você disse para eu não ficar, mas... Puxa vida, estou morrendo de medo que isso não dê certo.

Faithfully ainda tocava, e eu sentia que aquele era o Meu Momento.

Fiz menção de dizer algo, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Quero dividir a minha vida contigo. E, se for para ser para sempre, que seja. É por isso que acredito no acaso. Você é meu acaso, Finn.

Abri a boca de novo.

- Não diga nada. Por favor, me beije – Rachel pediu, numa voz rouca e sexy. Caramba, o que estava acontecendo? Era o que eu estava pensando? – Eu quero esquecer tudo de ruim que houve comigo até hoje. Quero me render a você.

Coloquei as minhas mãos em sua cintura delgada. Ela era consideravelmente mais baixa do que eu, mas aquilo não parecia ser um empecilho. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto eu me inclinava para ela. Vi-a cerrar os olhos suavemente, me esperando.

- Por favor, renda-se a mim – eu sussurrei a centímetros de sua boca.

E foi aí que a beijei. Nossos lábios estavam com gosto de chá de romã. Tinham gosto de amor. Meu Deus, aquilo parecia loucura.

Rachel Berry, cantora nas horas vagas, no meu apartamento. Tomando chá no meu sofá. Ouvindo a minha música. Rendendo-se a mim. Beijando-me como se estivesse esperando aquilo desde o primeiro segundo.

O beijo, de início, foi leve – afinal, eu não queria assustá-la. Mas foi ela quem rompeu os nossos limites, pedindo passagem por entre meus lábios. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, eu juro que vi estrelas por detrás dos meus olhos. Fogos de artifício. Gemi e apertei-a contra mim.

Desconectei minha boca da dela e investi contra seu pescoço. Sua pele cheirava a um perfume inebriante. Rachel gemeu e apertou minha nuca.

- Finn – ela gemeu – Eu quero você. Por favor, me faça sua.

E aquilo foi o bastante.

Ela enlaçou a minha cintura num átimo, muito persistente e hábil.

- Hoje e sempre, Rachel – eu sussurrei, tomando o caminho do meu quarto.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Tive um ímpeto de inspiração ao ouvir Midnight Girl do Casey Abrams (que eu recomendo que ouçam) e deu nisso. Espero que tenham gostado. Tô planejando um spin-off dessa one-shot em breve. **

**Continuem a acompanhar Love Songs e Empty Handed. Beijos!**

**Love, Nina. **


End file.
